Wrong Number
by zoiya-chan
Summary: When you dial a wrong number, you often just end it and forgetting about it. But this was different... Hello Alya I'm sorry but you've it the wrong number miss Oh sorry goodbye Wait what's your name ... And the conversation went on...
1. Call 1

Chapter 1~

Hello Alya?

 _I'm sorry but you got the wrong number_

Oh sorry goodbye

 _wait what's your name?_

Im sorry what?

 _Its just you sound really cute_

What the hell

 _Come on I'll tell you my name then tell me yours_

What I'm not telling you my name pervert

 _My names Adrien what's yours_

... I'm leaving

 _No please don't_

I am going to leave!

 _Are you sure, cos you haven't left yet..._

Okay my name's Marinette and I'm leaving now!

 _Aw cute name do-_

 **End Of Call**

i Give all the credit to this book on Wattpad called "Wrong Number~ NaLu" it is so adorable! I loved it so much that I'm makin a book like it but instead of Fairy Tail it's Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

So I hope you guys like it bye!

~Zoiyaa-Chan


	2. Call 2

_Hello_!

Hi...?

 _Its me... Adrien!_

Urgh I'm hanging up!

 _Wait don't can't I have a decent conversation with you?_

Umm let me think about that...

 _Thank_ -

Sorry No!

 _Hey but we know each other's names!_

So?

 _Wait don't you know who I am?_

Let me think...

 _..._

...

 _Well do you know..?_

Shut up, I'm trying to think! Go eat something!

 _Aw are you worried I haven't eaten or anything?_

Adrien...Adrien... oh no! ADRIEN AGRESTE!

 _Oh my you've cracked the case!_

Oh well I don't care about you, I care about your dad!

 _My dad?_

Yeah obviously. THE Gabriel Agreste! He's an amazing fashion designer, my role model.

 _Well if you talk to me I could arrange a meeting for you with my daaaaad?_

Ummm

 _It'll be you with your favourite designeeer_

Ummm... nah!

 _Wait what?!_

I'll get myself noticed by your dad by myself, I don't need your help. Well then bye Adrien.

 _No no wait Mar-_

 **End of Call**

 **Wow I'm surprised that anyone even was interested to read this! I somehow found myself of the reviews and was so happy! That's why I'm going to try to get a chapter out every week... hopefully.**

 **Till the next chapter!**

 **~Zoiyaa~Chan~**


	3. Call 3

Hello?

 _Wow I did not expect you to call me_

Me neither

 _So did you call me so you could talk to my dad?_

I hate you dad! I never wanna talk to him ever!

 _Woah woah woah, like two days ago you were talking about how he is so amazing and he's your favourite!_

He was, until he came to my house and said mean things about my designs!

 _Wait... why did my dad come to your house in the first place?_

Okay so you're his son and you don't know why he came to my house?

 _...Uhhh no...?_

*sigh* okay so the dad came to my house because I entered a competition and he liked my designs so he came to my house to check them out. But then when he arrived he saw them and got angry and told me they were shit.

 _Oh my god I'm sorry Marinette, I didn't think my dad could be this harsh._

Oh no it's fine, but if your dad goes out of business because of my amazing designs, I won't care!

 _Um okay then... soooo you wanna hang-_

 **End Of Call**


	4. Call 4

HOW COULD HE!

 _Hey there tiger, don't shout_

I-I'm sorry it's just... How could your dad copy my ideas and make a thousand euros while I have to sit here make nothing!

 _What_?

Your dad copied MY ideas and designs and wrote his stupid name all over it!

 _My dad is bad but he would never copy._

ARE YOU SRE ABOUT THAT?!

 _Please enough with the shouting!_

...Sorry I'm just pissed off. Why would he, how dare he! You know what?

 _Uhh. wha-_

I'm gonna sue him.

 _What you can't sue my dad_

And why is that?

 _Have you seen how rich my dad is?_

So what?

 _He could bribe the judge._

That's illegal and I will catch him doing other illegal acts and you will help me with this!

 _Look Marinette I think you're a cool girl and all... But I cannot go against my own father_

I know you can't but you know he has done bad things

 _I know he has_

Then why won't you work with me

 _Because_

Because what?

 _Because he is my dad and the only family I have left!_

But-

 _No buts Marinette! I thought you would understand that!_

 _Adrien_ -

 **End Of Call**

 **I can't make long chapters because the chapters are meant to be quick and short with different stories in each. Sorry if that bothers you. So instead of a long chapter I'm gonna make 2 chapters every time I update!**

 **~Zoiyaa**


	5. Call 5

_Hello?_

...

 _Marinette please don't ignore me_

...

 _Okay I'm sorry_

Actually I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said stuff about your dad in front of you

 _Well don't say it behind me either_

I mean obviously I won't but yeah I'm sorry

 _its cool_

Uhhhh...

 _Sooooo what are you doing right now?_

Im currently in the middle of making a scarf for my friends birthday

 _If I'm distracting you I can end the ca-_

No No! It's uhh fine you don't have to

 _Haha okay I wont_

So what are you doing?

 _Talking to a beautiful girl_

You haven't even seen me how would you know I'm beautiful

 _I wasn't talking about you, i was talking about my cat_

...what.,..

 _Hahhahahhahahhahahah_

Adrien! That's so rude! I'm ending the call!

 _Hey Marinette I was joking! I don't even have a cat!_

 **End Of Call**


	6. Call 6

IM SO HAPPY!

 _Why *yawn* are you screaming at 3 in the morning?_

WHY YOU ASK! WHY YOU ASK!

 _Yes yes please just answer me_

I got asked out by this guy in my class!

 _HUH! ow!_

What happened?

 _N-nothing I just fell off my bed_

Uh okay... Well YEAH! I'm so excited to go to the summer ball with him!

 _W-who was this guy? Just asking you know so I could make fun of him_

His name is Felix something, I never really paid much attention surname

 _F-Felix?_

Yup do you know him?

 _Yeah! I mean no but I would uhh like to um MEET this guy!_

Okay, your in my school right?

 _Yeah in another class though_

Well then I'll make you meet him!

 _Uhhh s-sure_

Bye!

 _Bye_

 **End of Call**


End file.
